Computing devices can be used to generate and interact with three-dimensional scenes, including virtual reality scenes and/or mixed reality scenes. Virtual reality is an immersive experience, which simulates physical space in a projected or displayed scene. Mixed reality, also known as augmented reality, is a hybrid reality experience, which merges real worlds and virtual worlds by presenting virtual objects in a physical environment to provide a mixed reality scene. In virtual and mixed reality scenes such as these, computing devices can enable users to interact with physical objects and virtual objects. For example, a user may interact with objects in the scene by performing a virtual selection of the object and performing an action on the object (e.g., painting an object, resizing an object, moving an object, etc.). In some instances, a user may wish to perform the same action on multiple objects in the scene. Existing solutions for selecting objects (physical and/or virtual objects) in virtual reality and/or mixed reality scenes are inadequate and cumbersome.